Memories
by FireNeiko
Summary: Sweet Fluffy Stiff. I love fluffy stuff. It's a one shot... Inuyahsa ponders while Kagome is on her side of the well. Contains 1 flash back. I also think this one sux crap... PLEZ R&R!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N:  
  
HERE'S ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ This one's just one that I cooked up in English class when I should have been reading 'The Outsiders". GOD I LOVE THAT BOOK!!!!!!!! ^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^!!!! Best book ever written! Well I put this together in English class on paper and now I'm typing it at about 3 in the mourning. Like usual. Well if you like my story please e-mail me and give me some ideas I've been running dry. HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ToT;; Well enjoy!! ^^  
  
Oh, the stuff in Italic's IN the star things are memories type things (Examp. *.little.*), and the Italic in 'parentheses' (Examp. '...Little.') Are thoughts to them selves, if that make's any since what so ever.  
Fire~Neiko =^:~=  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!! OK!!!!!!!!!!!! You can't get any money out of me!!!! If you sue me you'd only get about 50 cents. I broke.....BooHoo  
  
It has been 2 weeks sense she had been here, in his world. She hadn't come, or anything. It was getting too long to bare. There wasn't a sign of her, even her sweet sent that had been lingering around their camp had almost vanished. That lingering sent of her false presents was the only thing keeping the half demon sane enough to stay by the well. He would have fallowed her days ago, if her words weren't still echoing in his sensitive ears.  
  
*Please stay here Inuyasha, I'll only be gone a week. Why do you always have to keep going back and forth like this? Why can't you just stay here! I just can't ok. If it were up to me I would stay. It IS up to you! So stay!! I CAN'T!! WHY NOT!!! I just.I just can't.*  
  
Her last words were weak and almost selfless. 'So I'll stay here, like I said I would.' Inuyasha told himself so many times his mind started to hurt. He had sat by the well for almost 2 weeks, waiting. 'Why wont she come back? Is this why she was acting so strangely? Because she wasn't going to come back?' he pondered. She had been acting so weird. Something had been bothering her, everyone could see that. She wasn't as happy as she usually was. She hadn't been hurt, and Inuyasha kept such a close eye on her, even if nobody knew it, he knew when she wasn't well. He could tell by her heavy breathing or her fast heart beating agents her chest with a loud thump, if she wasn't well. Like the time she got sick so long ago.  
  
*Kagome lay on the hard floor of the small cabin in the middle of nowhere. It was freezing, the floor was hard and cold and the snow out side wasn't helping. It was very dark. It was dark out side and there was not a candle to be found, nonetheless a match. Kagome shivered on the ground unable to move from the cold. Every now and then a slit whimper would escape her throat. Her small whimpers echoed through the almost empty room. A pair of dog's ears perked as they did. A pair of golden eyes in the corner of the room opened and Inuyasha awoke. The girl did not see though. She was preoccupied. The golden eyes looked around the dark, dark room and they soon landed on a slightly moving form on the floor. Inuyasha concentrated on that figure until he could see enough to react. It was Kagome. He got up from his place on the floor almost in panic and rushed over to the half frozen girl. 'Kagome.What happened to you?' he thought in fright as he searched his mind of something to do to help her. He knelt down beside her still in wonder in what to do. She seemed to answer his question for him. Kagome started to inch toward him in attempt to gain some of his warmth. Inuyasha seemed to get the point. He started to tack off his kimono as she shivered on the floor. He wrapped it around her frail, cold body and listened. He listened intently, so close that he could hear her raspy, gasping breaths slowly become regular. And her racing heartbeat slowed, even if it was still unusually fast. Then her shivers started to stop, and her eye's started to open. Slowly, ever so slowly, her sight returned to her. "Inuyasha.?" she whispered with a harsh voice looking up at a shadowed figure before her. "Inuyasha is that you.?" He nodded in answer. A small smile on his face. Kagome felt the warm kimono wrapped around her in between her fingers. The same kimono he had given her many times before for protection. It smelled like him. Even with a human noise she could smell it. It was as warm as she remembered. In it's warmth she soon fell to sleep again. But not before she felt something even warmer climb under the kimono with her. Something even warmer, and smelled even more like him. He wrapped his arms around her waste and rested her head on his chest. She didn't want to admit it to her self, but this was something Kagome had been waiting for, for all too long.*  
  
Had he scared her? Is that why she hadn't come back?? Did she hate him for what he did? He didn't know. He could only wonder about where she was and if she had forgotten about him. In his wonder he did not watch the well.when a girl came out of the well..  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did ya' like it!?!?!?!?!?!?! I don't really love the way it ended, but I still like it! This kinda' thing is a constant theme with me. I like their augment of the fact that Kagome always goes back and forth. What can I say?? It's a BAD habit.  
Fire~Neiko=^:^=  
  
Next story: No earthly idea.-_-;;;;; 


	2. Summers Here

Attention: SUMMER IS OFFICALLY HERE!!!!! Woot! I have finally finished the 8th grade and next year I'LL BE IN HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3 As you can see I'm only a little exited.  
  
As for plans for the summer, I am going to orchestra camp for about a week and I'm working for my mother to try and get enough dinaro to pay for an anime convention!!! 'Tis the 1st one in my city and I'm total siked(sp?). I'm spending all summer working for money and making costumes. I might even get to open up an art both but I might be too young. Fresh Fish over here.... HeeHee I'm a fishy X3 (High schools gonna be fun)  
  
Any way, sense I'm not going to be doing much the summer, I'm gonna write a lot!! Yeah!! I might re-write Hiei Kitty Story this summer, but no promises, and I know I definitely will be working on a really awesome Gundam Wing fic I started in the 7th grade =D. So, good news for you guys!! X3  
  
Summers gonna be fun....  
  
Happy summer to all, I'll be updating soon (most likely ¬¬;;) and wish me luck!! I'm going to try and get some decent writing out this time.  
  
Happy Summer! H.A.G.S. To All!!!!!!!!  
  
-FireNeiko=:= 


End file.
